The First Year Of LIFE
by Winter Prairie
Summary: Diana And Bruce Get Married! And Flash and his wife LINDA have twins IREY and JAI! And Hawk-girl and Green Lantern have KIDS and she's pregnant! And Super Man gets married to Louis. Diana and Bruce have...(You'll have to read to find out)
1. Chapter 1 Wedding Bells and BABY ALERT

_Chapter One _

_" Are You ready my dear!" Said Bruce whispering to Diana and as he said that he took her vail and lifted it off her face to the bacck of her head the took her hands and the preacher starting _

_" Yes Bruce I am but theirs a lot of press here and people you are pretty famous! Bruce I Love you know that I not just marry you for your money!" Whispering back to Bruce and acourse he nodded his head and then the preacher said... _

_"Repeat after me Bruce I Bruce Wayne..." he said his vows and Diana said her's then they were married and then they went to the party. At the famous hotel The WAYNE hotel that was just built of course! There were now guests there because of the wedding so they decided to have it there and of course. Some Justice League people there but in disguise there were Clark Kent of course ( Super Man ). And Flash with his wife Linda and their twin toddlers Jai and Irey. And then were Green Lantern John and his wife Shiera and their children Kate which is 4 yrs and Matthew which is 2yrs and she's pregnant again. _

_"How's the newly weds?"Shiera before the girls started talking Bruce went to go talk to some one and left the girls to talk _

_"Good thanks for asking! Hows your kids do you know who has wings?"she whispered that part of the wings and as the waiter was passing she grabbed to glasses half full of wine for her and Shiera _

_"Thank You But I can't drink all of I wish I could but you know! But we think Kate is not going to have wings if she were she would of have had them already. But she looks a lot like her father she's has the same skin the same face but she has good fighting skills comes from me!" They both laughed but then Kate came up and said... _

_"Mommy I need to go to the bath room?"_

_ "Oh ok here Diana thank's for the talk!" she handed Diana her glass whine and then looked at the time it was 12:30pm it was almost time to go see her mother for a little bit cause she had to tell her that she was married. she handed the glasses of whine to the waiter and was looking around for her newly husband. _

_"DIANA sweetie how are things!" said her mother " Mom what are you doing here you never really come off the Island?" she whispered _

_"I heard from your new husband that you got married and I came to your wedding it was wonderful but now I have to leave but I can't wait for my grand kids!" she gave her a hug and then left  
_

_"Diana how are you?" said Linda West _

_"Linda hi! How are you two little one's!" she reached done and picked up Irey and then she began to giggle _

_"Your going to be a great mom Diana!"_

_ "Thanks are they fast as a flash?" she whispered _

_ "No and I hope they don't till a little older!" _

_"Well if you need some one to watch them let me know okay?" _

_"Okay but we have to get them home time for their nap!" Diana handed Irey to Linda and they said Thanks and left_

_"Diana I'm sorry I left I was just meaning to say Hi to some one before they left but I saw you talking with your mother Linda Shiera how was it my DEAR?" he kissed her after saying_

_"Well Shiera said Kate is not going to have wings to much like her father! And Mother said she want's..."_

_"Grand kids right?"_

_"Yep! and Linda say's she's dose not have flashes yet she hope's not till their a little older! But how was your talk with who was it you did not mention darling!"_

_"Well I will tell you later sweet heart let's get the lunch served!" they got lunch served and now it was time for a toast from the bride_

_" I per-pose a toast to my my __lovely husband that we may have wonderful memories to years to come!" every was ah and smiled and said that was the best won yet. The reast of the after noon went fine then the drove home and on the way home Diana fell a sleep in the car and then woke up a t 10:00pm _

_"Where am I? I don't know how I got here?" Diana said Then she got up and was still in here party clothes and she new where she was she was in Bruce's master bedroom and she new where her stuff were she has Alfred do it she got un dresses and changed in to her night gown and she went done stairs and went to the bat cave and..._

_"Darling your up I was going to wake you but then I new you were going to wake so I had supper made for us and wine and every thing!" Bruce said with excitement_

_"Well thanks __sweetie!" and then they kissed and purposed a toast that they would never keep secrets from any won but when it regards to cases and ate_

_The next day Diana was getting up when she woke Bruce up and said that It was time to get up that they needed to do some __shopping for the new furniture and he did not want to get up to go shopping but he promised her so he did got dressed but then as he was getting dressed she said..._

_"Darling we aslo need to go shopping for women clothes cause all I have is signal clothes I need married clothes you know like more business!" _

_"Sweetie all clothes are the same we don't need more clothes were already full any way." he said hoping she would change's her mind_

_"Darling that's not the same the one's I have look like needing a boy friend come here." he came out of the dressing room and was dressed in a shirt plane darkish blue and tan pant's _

_"JEE LOUIS we don't need to go hopping SWEETIE you look fine I don't want you to change you look like my WIFE baby you look to fine for me not to look at you and if some boys do look at you they will have a busted noise!"_

_" Aw ss...sweetie I LOVE YOU TO MUCH!" they kissed and then were kissing then he said..._

_"Sweetie I say we order furniture on line ok!" he said kissing her some more_

_"I agree."_

_ ** 1 months LATER**_

_Diana woke up and went to the bath room to throw up and Bruce woke up and said..._

_"DIANA I'm taking you to the hospital NOW." Diana did not saying any but nodded her head later they were at the __hospital and suddenly she was bursting in to tears but smiling_

_"Diana what's wrong ?" he said really worried _

_"Your going to be a father!" she said happy kissing him_

_"I'm going to be a father!" he said picking Diana up and swaying her around they were laughing so hard then a nurse..._

_"Please I know your happy but keep the noise done." then they started to laugh even harder_


	2. Chapter 2 Where did theses 2 come from?

_Chapter 2_

_7 Pm. later_

_Diana and Bruce were doing to fine with their marriage they have never had fight's but they fight in a good way like where's they baby CRIB going to go it was her 8th month already. Shiera 10 mouth baby was a little girl Julie. And Louis Supper Man are engaged.  
_

_"Bruce this crib should go this way not your way now help me move it!" she said with her hormones acting up _

_"All right your baby shower at the watch tower come on we have to telport in 10 now get in your blue sleeve less dress __and with the white lace and your white sandals that I got you on your bed!" he said surprising her_

_"Darling you got me a dress really.." she said sad_

_"What's wrong?" _

_"I can't where it after I have the baby?" she said crying _

_"Of course you can sweetie when we have another baby!" he said happily_

_"You want more children really you want more children bruce?"_

_"Of course I do I want a lot of children to fill up this house Diana!"_

_"That make's me happy to hear Bruce! I have to go get ready thank's for the dress sweetie!" she said heading out the doors _

_LATER AT THE WATCH TOWER_

_"__Oh the baby is moving come feel every buddy!" Diana said laughing and every won was coming towards her and they were laughing_

_"Are you going to ever come back to the watch tower after you have the baby I mean!" said Fire_

_"Well nO... I guess well we have not discussed it with Bruce. But I have to be going to get the baby room done thank you for the gifts ladies!" she said walking out and taking the gifts with her_

_LATER AT THE WAYNE HOUSE!_

_"Bruce hows dinner?" Diana looking up from her plate and standing up and looking awkward_

_"Diana are you OK you look funny?" he said getting up and standing next to her_

_"The baby is feeling reaLLY..." she said fainting and blacked out _

_LATER THAT NIGHT IN DIANA'S ROOM _

_"Bruce..." she said __faintly_

_"Diana I'm here how you feeling sweetie?" Bruce said very sadly _

_"What happened to me?" _

_"You YOUR having TRIPLETS... Diana that's why your getting huger Quickly and you need to take it more easier but are you OK?" he said really Happy and Sad that she almost could of lose the triplets _

_"You called me huge HUGE..." she said with the hormones working up_

_"I did not mean..." he said WHY Diana cutting him off_

_"So were having triplets and i could have lost them?" she said crying  
_

_"Honey I'm sorry the Doctor said you would not have died he just said when people have triplets a few months or weeks some time the babies move awkwardly and it can cause the person caring them to feel weak." he said getting up from the chair and sitting next to her on the bed kissing her for head_

_"So what are we going to do we need 2 more cribs and we don't even know if their girls boys..." _

_"Honey do you know why they did not know you were having triplets?" he said getting up and pacing around_

_"They don't know do they?" she said with a voice she like she new why it happen_

_"Do you know how the doctor's did not know?" he said looking at her_

_"Yes I do know." my mother __stopped by a few day's ago she said the god's gave me a gift for the first born..." she said acting __weird_


	3. Chapter 3 ANGER, LAUGHTER, FUN

Chapter 3

"Diana what do you mean the gods gave us a gift?" he said really angry as he said that he sat done and put Diana's hair out of her face

"Well Sweetie the gods had nothing to give rich stuff food cause cause YOUR RICH..." she said crying hard cause she did'ent want to make her husband mad and she did she got up and ran out of the room and started done the stairs and stopped and sat on steps and cried and bawled Bruce got up from the room and went done to the stairs and sat done next to Diana and said...

"Sweetie I'm sorry I should of not burst out like that for give me? BUTTER CREAM!" he said picking her up and putting her back in the room and putting the covers on her

"I forgive you Bruce..." Bruce got up and from the bed and closed the door the next morning when Diana heard construction noises she got dreesed and went to where she heard the noises and saw the JUSTICE LEAGE building a bigger room for the triplets!

"Good Morning Diana!"said Super Man he said coming over to her and gave her a picture where every thing is going

"CONGRATS DAINA!" said Hawk Girl coming toward her

"Hi! Do you know who..." Hawk Girl cut her

"Set this up yes I do your husband..." Bruce came toward her

"Sweetie what r u doing up?" he said taking her aside...

"Darling I want to apologize I should of told you right away!" she said looking at him then suddenly she fainted again...

A FEW HOURS LATER

"DARLING...DARLING... DARLING PLEASE WAKE UP!" he said really frighten and then she stirred she was in the hospital

"Why am I here..." she said sitting up then she had such pain in her stomach and then she hollered in pain

"DARLING are you ok..." Diana did'ent answer then Bruce called for the Doctor and the Doctor cam in and said...

"She'll be okay soon and she just need's to sit back and rest." and then the Doctor whispered

"Did you tell her yet" and Bruce said...

"No I have't and shhe... wanted theses BABIES BADLLY only if the gods would give us this won time blessing!" then he started to weep for his (LOVE!)

"What are you talking about ?"

"Oh nothing excuse...me mother what are you doing here?" he said in surprise

"I went to the watch tower your taking DIANA to the watch tower she's gooing to have theses babies.(she whispered) the gods told me what happened I asked with all my heart to give this once to have theses babies!"

"Thank the gods for me please..."

"BUT... theres a catch one baby has powers and that won is very special and we don't know what powers!"

"WHAT..." then 1 second later they were now in the hospital for heroes so the normal DOCTORS don't know and that was in the watch tower

"Bruce the DOCTORS have to take the babies out now or you will lose the babies Diana's mom told us every thing your very lucky now come on..." said J'OHN

"But she's only 8 months thats too soon J'OHN can't you do some thing the babies may die..."

"NO THEY WANT THE GODS ASURED ME THAT THEY WOULD BE FINE THEY MAY NEED TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR AWHI;E BUT THEY SAID THE BAIBES WILL BE FINE THEY HAVE SAFTY AND THEN IN 3MONTHS THE SAVETY IS GONE..." said Diana's mother then she suddenly left back to the island

1 DAY LATER

"HONEY WHERE ARE YOU BRUCE..."

"I'm right here honey!" Bruce came to the bed and kissed Diana

"WHERE am I were not in the hospital where are we..."

"Honey calm done!" he said rubbing her ion the head

"The BABIES are they okay?"

"Yes they are safely being taking care of..." Bruce told her every thing and the how the doctor from the hospital is the won that was freaking out where the patients are then she was told every thing that but their supper heroes

"WHAT kids do we have?" she said excitedly the her head ached

"Are you okay?" he said looking at her

"Just a head ache but I am tired but what did we get?" she said laying her head done

" AH... THREE GIRLS!" he said laughing

"OH I'M SORRY!"

"What for we have healthy children!"

"But you did'ent get any bo..."

"BOY'S I am just fine with three girls and a WIFE!"

"I LOVE U!" she said very weak and tired

"Honey get some rest!" he said kissing her then saw SUPER MAN

"You are so good to her Bruce I wish me and Louis have kids now!" he smiled and Bruce said...

"Hold on you can't go high speed slow it done you have the wedding in 2 weeks to get ready for first!" he said then they laughed

"It's only been 5 hours since you woke up last sweetie don't you want more sleep?" Bruce asked being apian to DIANA

"NO again nurse get me my girls I want to pick names for them!" she said sticking her tongue out at Bruce

"OH DAIANA!" said Linda Hawk Girl and Louis

"Girls Hi! DO ME A FAVER TELL BRUCE TO QUIT HE WANTS ME TO SLEEP AND HE'S BEING APEST!" said Diana

"I think i get it Diana!" said Bruce steeping next to the bed hen the nurse brought the babies the nurse handed 2 to Diana and 1 to Bruce

"Diana their so CUTE!" said Louis and then they awwed and laughed

"WAHT ARE YOU GOING TO NAME THEM?" said Linda

"Well this one...(she said handing won to the nurse to hold the she said...) this won in the my arms looks like a... Mary Louise Wayne!"

"I like that won darling!" said Bruce smiling (then Bruce said in his hands) Now this won looks like a... Elisabeth Grace Wayne what do you think sweetie?"

"I like it!" she said cuddling with her baby Mary

"What about the other won?" said Louis eager then the nurse handed the baby to Diana and holded Mary Louise Wayne

"I don't know about you Bruce but this won looks pretty special to me!" she said smiling at Bruce

"I think so to could she be the won?" he asked then every won looked confused and then they explained that the won of the gods gave her powers to help the Amazon to and the world and every thing like that...

"I think we should call her Julie Faith Wayne." she said holding her up in the air then asked the nurse to take them cause she was tired the the girls left and it was just her and Bruce

"Honey the Doctor said we could go home but I'm not to sure you don't look well do you want to stay here?" Bruce said kissing her

"No I want to go home I want to raise my children and I... will be fine a...fter I rest!" she said snoozing off...

THE NEXT DAY AT THE WAYNE HOUSE

"Were home at last!" said Diana Bruce was holding the two car seats carriers and Diana was holding won and then Alfred was up stairs finishing the nursery and HELPING Dick with his home work

"WELCOME HOME" yelled all of Bruce and Diana's friends

"OH NO..." said Diana

"OH NO IS RIHGT!" said Bruce


	4. Chapter 4 HOME AT LAST

Chapter 4

"Hi! Diana It's just the girls no won else just me and Louis and Linda we thought you may need help since Dick needs help be for he flunks in grades and to give you rest so I'm staying for a few hours and then Linda and I have to go home." said Hawk Girl

"Oh good I thought your husbands came?" said Diana with a sigh putting the carrier done and taking Julie out and holding her in her arms the other 2 were sleeping

"We would'ent do that to you Diana... Believe me my mother in law did that to me with Irey and Jai and it was a totally big mess afterward and she invited the grand kids with the speed!" then they all laughed and then suddenly...

"BRUCE I FINALLY UNDERSTAND HISTORY NOW!" yelled Dick at the top of his lungs and it woke the 2 other babies up and they started screaming at the top of their lungs also

"Louis would you hold Julie please why I take care of Elisabeth please and Bruce please get Mary out of the car seat. And as for you Dick..." she said then stopped her self she realized that it was not going to help any way he just came to live with them 2 months ago and he lost his parents too so she just said..."Go along and learn more history with alfred please and try to be quite please?" she said then picked up Elisabeth then Dick sighed and left with not being scolded he smiled and Bruce went up stairs with Mary to change the dipper

RING RING RING RANG "Linda's phone

"Excuse me...HELLLO...DARLING I'M BUSY WITH DIANA THE TWIN WILLL B...ALRIGHT I'LL BE HOME IN A FEW... Diana I'm so sorry i have to go home Flash..."

"Needs to save the WORLD!" they laughed and Linda said..."I wish I could stay to see the babies but I really have to go I'm really sorry if you did'ent want guest." she said hugging Diana

"No I'm fine at first...never mind see you soon!" Linda left and drove off

"Diana I think Julie is wet." she said standing up

"Do you want me to change her Diana?" said Hawk Girl

"Um...Would you?" she said trying to calm Elisabeth done

"Um...excuse me..." said Hawk Girl going to the bath room

"I'll do it I don't mind really know excuse's!" she said going up stairs to change the baby

IN THE BABY ROOM

"Louis you don't have to change the baby I'm taking Mary done to be fed I'll change her." he said putting Mary in the carrier

"No that is quit alright I can do it really go ahead and take Mary to be fed then I'll bring Julie done to be fed also." she said getting her ready on the changing table

"Okay!" he said getting Mary up again and going done the stairs

"Shiera...your pregnant I know you are that's morning sickness." Bruce heard from the stairs and stoped to listen

"It can't be i already have a 9th month old baby and I have Kate and...and..." she started to cry then finished..."I will have to stop be a hero my fav dream of all helping the world what am I going to do?" she cryed even more and then Diana put the baby done in the carrier and then hugged Shiera

"Diana ARE YOU GOING TO BE A HERO AGAIN?" she cryed out

"Um...N...O I can't I'm sorry i want to be a full time mom the world has enough heros as it is!" she said standing up looking out the window

"Oh Diana I'm SO...sorry I SHOULD HAVE not said a word..."

"No I think I'll give my powers to the gods I'm done I don't regret won thing Shiera!"she said getting up and standing by the baby picking her up and saying

"It's worth it I'm going to have this baby and stop saving the world i had enough you showed me that Diana." she said carrying the baby over to Diana and Diana said...

"Shiera I need to go find Bruce and tell him please take care of Elisabeth!" Shiera nodded She walked over to the stairs and saw that Bruce was LISTENING

"Bruce..."

"I know I'll get over it Alfred has to leave for a while his family need him and WE NEED U to be a house hold wife and mother to are children and Dick!" he said going over to kiss Diana but the baby winned for her food

IN THE BABY ROOM

"Oh deer..." Louis said and sstarted to cry

"Louis... Are you okay?" said Diana coming over and putting Elisabeth and Mary in their cribs and the y fell asleep right away

"NO I'm not." she cried even more DIANA TOOK Julie and put her in the crib

"COME ON OUT HERE I DON'T WANT TO WAKE THE CHILDREN." she whispered they walked out and...

"I QUIT MY JOB." she said sitting done on the floor

"WHAT you love your job!" she said sitting next to her

"I know but I saw this 2yr. old little Girl Sarah in the orphanage."

"What were you doing in a orphanage?" Diana asked

"Um..."

"LOUIS?" she scolded

"I was there because...I wanted to see the children I CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN the doctors told me that I CAN'T." she cried and ran done the stairs as Bruce came up

"What's a matter with Louis and hows the children?" he askes coming to sit next to her

"She can't have children Bruce." he gasped and said...

"What dose Super Man think of this Diana?"

"He doesn't know."

"WHAT. Super Man is going to be furious he want's children badly and I mean badly he told me him self." he said getting up

"I think we should call Super Man Bruce...BRUCE?"

"Oh ya I'll call him."

"WHAT are you thinking about bruce?"

"Nothing i have to go..."he said walking done stairs

"DON'T forget to call S...CLARK." SHE hollered done stairs

"OKAY." he hollered back

A FEW MIN... LATER

"Where's Louis you said this had to do with her?" said Clark

"Wel..."

"WHATS going on... I'm sorry I'm just worried about my Louis and you just had children I'm so sorry."

"Your Louis can't have...HAV..."

"HAVE WHAT?"

"CHILDREN."


	5. Chapter 5 No worries it will be alright

Chapter 5

"Clark are you okay?" she asked worried

"NO I'm not where's Louis ?" he asked shocked and confused

"I..."

"DIANA WHERE IS LOUIS?" then Bruce stepped in

"Louis is gone she drove off." Bruce said then Alfred stepped in saying the babies were crying but he was leaving and said he be back in 2 to 3 weeks... they said their goodbyes and Alfred left and Diana went up stairs and Bruce sat done beside Clark...

"Clark Louis is hurt now and really not her self she quit her job and..."

"SHE QUT HER JOB!" he said standing up

"WOOW my pal hold on..."

"Your right I'm over reacting and..."

"You should find Louis and talk bu..."

"I need to go..." he said walking out the door

"But you need to give her time..."

"Bruce is Super Man going to be okay?" said Dick

"NO my boy he's not..."

"He would't children did'ent he?"

"YES he did come on let's finish your home work."

"I'm 9 yrs. old I can do it my self." he said running off

"Okay but I want that to be shown to me, Crazy boy." he said going up the stairs to Diana

AT LOUIS APARTMENT

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" she asked tearfully

"Clark.." Louis opened the door and ran and hugged Clark

"Are you okay." he asked picking her up and closed the door and took her to the couch

"I'm so.. sorry Clark..." she said sniffling

"I know... I know..." he said kissing her

A Few Min... Later

"We need to talk now and why did you go to the doctors and..."

"I needed a check up and I said I was getting married and he said if..." and she cried more and more

"I see Bruce told me you would'ent theses kids at in orphanage?" he said cuddling her

"Yes I went there for a interview and I just talked this girl all she said was hi shes so...Cute..." she cried and cried

"Louis I'm mad that you did'ent tell me but I'm not any more and I think we should get..."

AT THE WAYNE HOUSE

"Oh I'm so glad the babies are not crying and it's 9:30 pm and their in bed aw..."said Diana and then wa...waaaa... from all 3 babies

"Diana there's alert done stairs about WON OF THE HEROS can you handle this won then put Dick's light out?" he said getting up

"Sure let me know who the heroes is about ok?" she said getting her house coat on

"Okay." it took Diana over 3hour... to put the babies done then Bruce came in when he said in a tone loud... waa...waaa

"Oh Bruce you woke up Julie..." she cradled her then Bruce said...

"I turn off Dicks light he was asleep..."

"Why are you up set Bruce..."

"I have to go to Linda's now..."

"Why did some thing happened?"

"umm..."

"Bruce... " she said low as possible

"Flash was hit in the head bad he's in a-comma."

"What I should come with you Linda need's me!" she yelled and it woke the babies up

"No stay here i have to go now I'm sorry..." he said kissing Diana

15 HOURS LATER

"Diana... DIANA..." yelled Dick

"OH Dick I hardly got any sleep what do you want sweetie?" she said tiredly

"I have to be at school in 10mins..."

"What you should have woken me up Bruce is still at Linda's oh I hope Clarks is able to do this won..." she called Clark and he said yes but Louis and him want to tell Bruce and Diana some thing...

"Okay Dick get your bag and take a honey bun and get your coat on it's going to be cold in the air now hurry he will be here in 4mins."

"Diana your a good mother I lost my mother would you mind if I cal..."

"Me mother sure I would love that Dick now can you get ready I have some where to be after Clark and Louis talk to me!" she said kissing him on the forehead

"Oh ma..."

"Now get..." he ran and left then Clark came by with Louis and alittle girl...

A FEW SEC.. LATER

"Oh Louis your wherein a wedding ring and you have Sarah is'ent it?" Diana asked

"Yes we got married with my parents then from there we got Sarah we just new it was time to get married and have Sarah!" she said holding Sarah why she was asleep

"That's great we should have tea with her some time but right now I have to go to the hospital good you do me a faver please?" she asked

"Sure but why the hospital?" Clark asked then Diana said every thing then said...

"Would you watch the girls?" she asked with a smile

"Sure we loved to! But Super Man can't all mange fine I have every thing I need right her for Sarah!"

"And if you need toddler stuff its in the play room for the girls we have every thing I mean every thing you need!" she said then every won laughed she fed the babies and then left and Clark gave her a lift


	6. Chapter 6 DRAMA

Chapter 6

"Diana can I ask you a question?" he asked why flying

"Sure..."

"Do you think we did the wrong thing?" he asked really desperate for a answer

"We...ll... i think what you did was brave most men would have backed out but you Clark you were man enough to still marry the person you LOVE!"

"WOW that was alot of words I was'ent expecting that..."

"Clark you are Louis's hero you stuck up yes you were mad but you toook... it like aman you should be proud..."

"You think so... I mean I got the child she is cute she is not much trouble and..."

"YOU adore her ClARK you and Louis will be fine and if you want abreak just give us a call and just maybe you'll have 1 child just maybe i was blessed to be born maybe you and LOuis will be blesses!" they did'ent say another word for the 10 secs of the rest of the trip Diana said thank-you and went in side

"Diana what are you doing here wheres the children?" asked Bruce worried

"With Louis and I have some thing to tell you..."

"What is it hurry up Linda is in side I have to give her this coffee..." Diana told every thing of the smorning and last night how she's really tired

"WOW that's alot for Clark..." (oops you should'ent have said that BRUCE)

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT I DID NOT GET REALLY WON PECK OF SLEEEEPPPPP..." SHE YELLED loud and then Bruce said...

"I'm sorry I DON'T know what i was thinking I have to give this to Linda

"Don't think your off the hoook BRUCE..."she said smiling their fights were't that big they always had fun with their fight's they never ever had a big fight ever Diana walked in with Bruce and walked over to Linda and said...

"Linda how is he?" she said crying seeing how hurt he was Flash was like alittle brother to her...

"He's he's go...ing to..."she said stuttering and then cried and she left the room

"Bruce... is he..." she said then bawled then Bruce came over and said...

"Go to Linda she need's comfort..." he said kissing her on the fore head\

"Where's the children... And why is flash not at the watch tower?" she asked concern

"The children are at the watch tower waiting with J'ohn their coming home with us tonight..."

"Bruce we just got the children yesterday and it's way to hard their so crying and i can't do it and Alfred is'ent here..." she panicked

"Honey this time I will be there and it's only Irey and Jai..."

"That's the problem..."

"They are not as fast as flash is..." he said pointing to the door

"Okay I hope your right." she said walking out to see Linda crying and her head in her hands she walked over to Linda and said...

"Linda are you okay?"

"NO the Doctor cam over and said that he wants to know if I want Wally off life support?" she said bawling

"And what did you say...I mean you said no right?" she said hugging her friend

"No that's what I said and I can't he said before he LEFT THAT HE WOULD NOT GET HURT AND HERE HE GETS HER AND I CAN'T STAND POWERS ANY MORE I CANT I CANT I CANT..." she said yelling and crying

"Linda calm done just calm done every thing we be okay I'm sure o..."

"NO ITS NOT ITS NOT GOING TO BE OKAY..." she said walking over and shoving carts in to carts and throwing every thing every where Bruce came out and said...

"What in the world... Linda..." and Diana began to bawl and then Bruce cam over and said...

"Let her get her frustration out Diana..."

"But it hurts to see her like this..." then the Doctors tried to reason with her then Bruce said again...

"Let her get it out..." he yelled then LInda saw what she was doing then she sat done on the floor and cried Bruce picked her up then said...

"Let's take her home." he said meaning their house

LATER AT THE WAYNE HOUSE

"Louis were home...LOUIS WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Up stairs helping Dick with his home work..." she kinda yelled and kinda not to wake the little wons they walked upstairs and bouncing SArah on her knee and helping Dck with Math

"Oh bruce she is a great mother I think she should have more children..." whispered Diana to Bruce

"I think so too..." they said walking in the room and Bruce was still holding Linda when Dick said...

"Are you going to take Linda your bed room Bruce..." right then and there Bruce dropped Linda on the FLOOR

A FEW SECS.. LATER LIKE MAYBE 20

"Dick you should be ashamed of your self to think that way now apologize..." said Louis

"She will be a strict mother..." said Bruce picking up Linda saying...

"Don't mention this to Linda or the Flash..." he said strictly then they smiled when Linda woke up in Bruce's arm's and she said...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BRUCE WAYNE PUT ME DONE."


End file.
